rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. Description Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Jaguar F-Type SVR, after Jaguar Update (v4.5.1) was updated. Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR started on August 31stThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Fri Sept 2nd (local time), the event can be completed 5x24 hours later, 11PM Wed Sept 7th. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the Jaguar F-Type SVR....##expand if required## Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 01 (Jaguar Roadshow): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down Racer KCain10r wrote: Can win all three Goals with no (R$) upgrades. No service needed. Goal 1.1: Head To Head at Brands Hatch – Indy Circuit - Win this event - Recommended PR45.3 Goal 1.2: Cup at Brands Hatch – Indy Circuit laps - Overtake the E-type - Recommended PR45.3 Goal 1.3: Cup at Brands Hatch – Indy Circuit laps - Win this event while skidding 5 times - Recommended PR46.1 :Reports Bremm75 report: Stage 1.1 - Brands Hatch, head to head, 1 lap. Beat Zoe. Recommended PR 45.2. Stage 1.2 - Brands Hatch, cup, 2 laps, rolling start. Overtake an E-Type to win. PR 45.2. Stage 1.3 - Brands Hatch, cup, 3 laps, Skid 5 times and win. Recommended PR 46.1. All done with PR 45.2, tilt B, steering/brakes low and TC off RR3G'hamO. report: Stage one complete, 1.1 you start on the inside line so was ahead into Paddock Hill Bend slowed near the end to keep small winning margin 1.2 feathered the gas at the start to drop a gear and overtook the E-Type around the point at where I started. Ends as soon as you lap other car 1.3 done a triple counted slide in last corner on 1st lap, tried something dramatic for Paddock Hill which didn't work, dropped to 3rd place no problems getting back into 1st within the same lap again last corner sliding Whole day done prior to upgrades finishing 45.2, TiltB no assists RR3 Michael P Report for Stage 1 Device: NOX PC Emulator for Android (my 2nd device) Pre-challenge: R$38,802,329 — 2,446 — 158/160 Cars — Level 230 Car: Jaguar F-Type SVR PR45.2 0/27, bought all 7 R$ upgrades. Controls: Buttons, Steering high, Brakes low and TC on, Steering Sensitivity 1. Online Level 230, I currently run the WTTT, I am regularly in group B. on my top device. *1.1 1st 1:13.0 v 1:13.3 Z. Calvo Zoé, also driving the F-Type, standard H2H, held up Zoé in the hairpin for ~20 seconds then won by a small margin, recommended PR 45.3, used 2 bar of damage *1.2 1st 1:14.0 v Garcia, rolling start, with about the start / finish straight as a lead, managed to catch the E-Type at the start of the 2nd lap, passed into the hairpin, for an instant green flag and 1st place, recommended PR 45.3, used 4 bar of damage *1.3 1st 3:01.7 v 3:02.3 Schneider, I turned TC off, info and held up the bots at the hairpin every lap, I had 5 skids on the first lap, quite fun, recommended PR 46.1, used 7 bar of damage, 11 remaining, serviced anyway ready to tomorrow. Reward R$10,000 and 5 Post Challenge: R$38,515,364 — 2,451 — 158/160 Cars — Level 230 Credit: RR3 Michael P, Racer KCain10r, Bremm75, RR3G'hamO.... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 02 (Getting The Gig): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 2.1: Cup Circuit de Catalunya – National Circuit & laps - Set the fastest lap time - Recommended PR 46.9 Racer KCain10r wrote: No service needed. Not even R$ upgrades, either. Bot slowing possible, just be leading a lap by a good margin to set fastest lap. Goal 2.2: Speed Record, Circuit de Catalunya – National Circuit & lap - Win - Recommended PR 47.8 Racer KCain10r wrote: If running with No (R$) upgrades and no service, turn around at start and set record on front straight. Goal 2.3: Elimination, Circuit de Catalunya – National Circuit - Overtake 10 times and win - Recommended PR 48.6 RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. Racer KCain10r wrote: Service needed, if running with no (R$) upgrades. Minimal opportunity to slow bots after overtaking top opponents multiple times. Goal 2.4: Head To Head, Circuit de Catalunya – National Circuit lap - Stay within 25 yd (23 m)and place 2nd without overtaking Zoe - Recommended PR 49.5 Racer KCain10r wrote: Service left over from 2.3 needed. First straight is difficult. May need a few tries to keep up, if running with no (R$) upgrades. Back straight can be a challenge. Avoid pushing Zoe by avoiding bumping her car in the rear. :Reports Bremm75 report: Stage 2.1 - Catalunya, cup, 2 laps. Win with the fastest lap time. Stage 2.2 - Catalunya, speed record. Target 248 kph. I did with an unserviced car. Stage 2.3 - Catalunya, elimination, rolling start. Win performing 10 overtakes with no damage. Recommended PR 48.6 (I failed trying with 45.2.) After the upgrades rolled out the bots changed. Last in the row was Silva and then switched to Martinez (since bot management failed too.) Tip: I managed overtaking all in a row, then holding the traffic until getting back at the finish line, let them overtaking and overtaking back the 3 bots before the 1st corner. PR 50.2. Stage 2.4 - Catalunya, head to head, 1 lap. Follow Zoé within 25 yds or 23 m and finish 2nd. After I finished successfully I restarted to do the same but switching roles (trying to do some bot management RR3G'hamO. report: Starting upgrades, R$ only, upgraded further for 2.3 Stage 2.1 - Set fastest lap on 1st lap, opponents second lap didn't count to any times once I crossed the finish line they did not have chance to set a time (I won by huge margin bring on the faster bots) Stage 2.2 my Speed Record target was ~154 mph, went direct around the lap, got final turn wrong so turned around to run into it again, got speed before finish line Stage 2.3 - Tried a few times with only R$ upgrades could only get to 4th place, placed upgrades on the car, accidentally done brakes upgrade, used adverts to get T&W Body upgrades done 55.x PR (sorry I don't remember the .x waiting on other 3rd stage upgrades) proved much easier with the upgrades, got 11 overtakes in total mostly using the front car to gain them Stage 2.4 - I pushed Zoe around the circuit stuck on her bumper stayed directly behind her car for every corner to make sure I would not pass Credit: RR3 Michael P, Racer KCain10r, Bremm75, RR3G'hamO.... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 03 Tips about Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 03 (Show-Off In Japan) :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 3.1: Cup, Suzuka Circuit - Grand Prix Circuit - 1 lap - Place at least fourth with skidding for 12 seconds or skid for 3 seconds and win - Recommended PR 50.3 Goal 3.2: Speed Snap, Suzuka Circuit - West Circuit Laps N/A - Win this event in 18 seconds or less - Recommended PR 51.0 Racer KCain10r wrote: Can be won with serviced car and PR 50.2. Goal 3.3: Endurance, Suzuka Circuit - East Circiut - laps Varies - Win this event skidding at least 10 seconds - Recommended PR 51.7 Racer KCain10r wrote: Can be won with serviced car and PR 50.2. Recommended to hire Eric to have service available for 3.4. Goal 3.4: Cup, Suzuka Circuit - Grand Prix Circuit - 2 laps - Reach an average speed of 112 MPH/180KPH and do not go off track - Recommended PR 52.4 Racer KCain10r wrote: Needed 1122212 PR of 53.2 to win. (0.8 over Recommended!) This is the tent-pole event that forces racers use gold to upgrade and continue. RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 04 Tips about Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 04: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 4.1: Hunter at Melbourne - Win this event without collisions - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.2: Cup at Melbourne laps - Reach 138mph 5 times - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. Goal 4.3: Autocross at Melbourne - Win this event - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.4: Cup at Melbourne laps - Win this race before Michael finish 3 laps - Recommended PR??.? :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 05 Tips about Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Stage 05: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 5.1: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.2: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.3: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.4: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.5: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Start / End Strategy The player has # days to complete the 5 stages, the event is 5 days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time the player starts it, the last stage will end 5 x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is normally straight forward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if stage 01 isn't completed the first day, it can continue the following day. The next stage 02, will unlock at midnight providing stage 01 is completed, stage 03 will unlock at midnight the following day, and so on up to stage 5, in total there will be 5 x 24 hours = 120 hours to complete all stages. For example: Start Wednesday @ 7:30 PM the event will end 5 days x 24 hours later, Monday @ 7:30 PM, You need to choose the best time for you to start Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race tip): I wouldn't recommend starting the event on the first day, Wed 31st, as many racers, who start as soon as the event opens, complain about bugs, which FM then fix! Instead leave the start a day or two and let other people do the bug testing. Also the tips and details can be filled in by the early adopters, so starting a day or two later gives a better heads up. Ideally, for racers who are busy Monday to Friday and have the weekend free, the best day and time to start is as late as possible Tuesday, as long as it's before midnight, meaning stage 5 of the event can be completed over two days, the following Saturday and Sunday. Unfortunately there maybe a short time to start this event! It maybe only open to start for <1 week, as the next release is expected Saturday September 10th, so starting next Tuesday is unlikely. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Cloud Save / Restore It is important to cloud save before every race, for full details see RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore General Tips Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots: Methods to slow bots down See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Methods to slow bots down FAQ The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing Will this event be added to the race career? FM went though a spell of adding special events to the racing career, the last time a special event was added was September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Previous to that was April 2015 v3.3, with Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. It is therefore unlikely this event will be added to the racing career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The Jaguar F-Type SVR is available to win if the challenge is completed in 5 days, after ##-### the Jaguar F-Type SVR can be purchased. Can I buy the car? The Jaguar F-Type SVR can be acquired for 400 or 320 with showcase discount. For more details see Jaguar F-Type SVR What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race): Since Generations, if the players car is far below the recommended PR level the bots run impossible times. Once the car is upgraded the bots return to normal times. Slowing the bots works, only when the PR requirements are close. Some goals have fixed top bots. Possible upgrade strategies: I read the final event is PR57.9, so a car of 56.2 will be no problem, normally. 1133313 is PR56.2, required for CdG How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * Jaguar F-Type SVR For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section Jaguar#Jaguar F-Type SVR - Direct link to the Jaguar F-Type SVR project page with PR. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: (Can be calculated from the figures before starting day and figures after completion of the special challenge) Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who have left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B ? * What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR Comments and let us know ;-) Footnotes